ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXVIII - Jack
The Mark 28 (XXVIII), also known as "Jack", is a Radiation-Zone Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name "Jack", because of it's ability to withstand extreme radiation, either nuclear or gamma, in radiation-zone areas, as well as it's resemblance to a "Radiation Hazard Warning", but having a unique orange and black color scheme similar to that of the sign, instead of the usual yellow and black color scheme. Armor Design The Mark 28 seems to resemble the color scheme of a Radiation Hazard Symbol, and uses the orange color type instead of the yellow. The color design most likely indicates that it can withstand extreme amounts of radiaton, as well as serve as a warning for radiation. It's faceplate has a symbol on it resembling a hasmat symbol. The suit is notable to be heavier than other suits as it is fully sealed to protect from radiation and has a NBC (Non-Biological Chemical) protection system to further assist the user in hazardous enviroments. Technological Characteristics Abilities The Mark 28 was built to withstand large amounts of radiation, and also seems to be able to resist the Extremis enhancile's powers. This was confirmed, as it was seen detonating after Tony gave the Clean Slate order. It seems to posses the basic weaponry for an Iron Man suit, but it is speculated to use gamma-based repuslors. This is not confirmed. It, along with most of the other suits seen at the end of Iron Man 3, is a prototype, so may have traits that are slightly different from the 'standard' armor. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 28 has standard based Repulsors. Unibeam The Mark 28 has a standard, but small circular-shaped Unibeam. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 28 arrives in the docks together with the Iron Legion under the order of the "House Party Protocol", and battles the Extremis Soldiers later, after surrounding the rig with the other 34 suits. It never appeared on-screen during the battle, and it's status was unknown when it occurred. It was either destroyed in battle by the Extremis Soldiers or blown into pieces by the "Clean Slate Protocol", that was ordered by Tony to show his devotion and to spend more time with his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Mark 28 - Jack is a Limited Edition armor that was released on December 19, 2013. It is categorized under the Special Offer section, and has the Proton Field Special Power. Edition * Score Multiplier: x3.5 * XP cost: 235,000 XP * Credit Cost: 330,000 Stark Credits * Game Description: A heavy duty suit designed to operate in areas or locations of lethal radiation; this includes gamma radiation. JACK features improved laser weaponry and thermal vision. Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: Notes * This armor was based on the armor with a similar name in the comics, named the Anti-Radiation Armor. Both have almost the same abilities, one is to withstand radiation. Trivia * Although based on a comic armor counterpart, it is unknown if this armor has the ability to irrigate radiation and turn it into useful energy, like the Anti-Radiation Armor from the comics can do. * The Mark 28 is the first armor to feature an orange and black color scheme in it's armor design. Gallery File:Photo(46).jpg|The Mark 28, also known as "Jack", a Radiation-Zone Suit. File:Photo(100).JPG| External Links & References ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game